


Letters From Lovers

by IdShipIt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for Verdant Wind, bunch of lovey dovey shit, claude and byleth are so disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdShipIt/pseuds/IdShipIt
Summary: Byleth and Claude exchange letters during their time apart.[Post-Golden Deer Ending]





	Letters From Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> *accidentally writes several three houses fics*
> 
> hello, i still have a thing for claude x byleth. back at it again with some mushy romance shit.

** _1186, 8 Horsebow Moon_ **

_ My love,  _

_ I have finally arrived in my homeland. I desperately wish you were here with me, but you have your own country to lead. I know I left abruptly after just telling you how much I love you, but I only did it so that I may return to you faster. I knew that if I had stayed much longer, I would have never left. And if that were the case, my ambitions would never come true. _

_ I hope you can forgive me for being a little selfish. _

_ It feels weird to be back. I haven’t seen my homeland in nearly seven years, since before I joined the academy. I didn’t realize how much I missed it here. More importantly, how much I missed my parents. _

_ I want you to meet them, someday. From what they have heard about you, you’re already in their graces (even my father).  _

_ I was homesick before I attended Garreg Mach, and painfully so. But, the homesickness went away after I met you. And now, I can attest that I am not missing Fódlan, I am missing you, my love. _

_ Your love, _

_ Claude _

** _1186, 22 Horsebow Moon_ **

_ My love, _

_ I am glad to hear that you have made it. I am not quite used to being a queen (though I suppose I will never get used to it). Seteth has helped me tremendously and I am immensely grateful for him.  _

_ Just because it is you, I will forgive you for leaving me this time. But please, try not to make a habit of it.  _

_ I greatly miss you as well. Once you have achieved your ambitions (and things are more orderly in Fódlan), I would love to come meet your parents. I hope that time comes upon us soon.  _

_ Your love, _

_ Byleth _

** _1186, 11 Wyvern Moon_ **

_ My love, _

_ We have been apart for over one moon. I miss you greatly every day. Optimistically, I wish I could come back in two moons. Realistically, it will be longer.  _

_ My homeland is much different from Fódlan. There is no nobility system, but instead those proficient in battles are placed high in society. Of course, royalty also reigns pretty high in society as well.  _

_ In order for one to become king, they must receive the permission of the war council and the king himself to challenge. In my case, my father has given me his permission, to challenge him, but the war council refuses. For many reasons, such as being part Fódlan having not been here for almost seven years, and such. It’s frustrating, but I can understand why they are refusing me.  _

_ So now, my days are just me trying to convince that I am worthy of the throne. I have to royal bloodline, the leadership. I just need them to see that.  _

_ Speaking of the war council, I filled Nader in on what happened after he made a strategic exit. According to him, Judith owes him money. The two were betting whether we would become a couple before or after the war! I’m sure Judith won’t be too happy to find out that she owes him money. _

_ As every day passes, I wish that we could be together.  _

_ Your love, _

_ Claude _

** _1186, 1 Red Wolf Moon_ **

_ My love, _

_ I told Judith that she owed money to Nader and she was not happy like you wrote. But she gave me the money to hang on to. Apparently she has faith that you will be back in the coming months to take me to visit your homeland and to give the money to Nader.  _

_ I hope that you are making progress to becoming king. I still don’t know much about running a country, and I’m afraid Seteth has been doing most of the work for me. I feel more of an icon rather than a queen.  _

_ So far, we have been working on rallying the citizens of Faerghus. Cornelia is still in control of Fhirdiad, so I have been leading the army to eradicate her. According to Rodrigue, she had been involved in the Tragedy of Duscur all those years ago. I hope we can quickly dethrone her from the dictatorship she has created to unite all of Fódlan.  _

_ What remains of the Adrestian Empire isn’t much as well. Most of the Empire has pledged to our allegiance, but there still are some stragglers. I shall deal with them myself after Fhirdiad has been liberated.  _

_ I had hoped that after we defeated Nemesis, it would all just fall in place. But Nemesis was just one small wall we had to climb. There are still plenty more needed to climb. I wish you were here to help. You were a great asset to our army.  _

_ Your love, _

_ Byleth _

** _1186, 20 Ethereal Moon_ **

_ My love, _

_ It has been a while since I last wrote. I have finally gained the favor of the war council. I am now allowed to challenge for the throne.  _

_ I haven’t been this nervous for a fight since the first day we met, with the bandits. I hope you remember that day as clearly as I do. I had made a strategic exit after the bandits ambushed us at our camp. It was very Almyran of me, I will admit. When there’s a battle we know we can’t win, we retreat. I was shaking so bad that I couldn’t even shoot an arrow straight.  _

_ But then you saved us. Even all these years later, I’m still so glad to have met you. Even more glad that you decided to choose the Golden Deer to teach. I never would have gotten to know you, fallen in love with you.  _

_ I love you very much, Byleth. By the time you receive this letter, I may very well already be king. I sent this letter with our fastest messengers in hope that it may reach you quickly.  _

_ Oh, and there’s only a few more days until it will be exactly one year you awoke from your slumber. I don’t think I’ve told you this, but I really did miss you terribly during that time. I never believed you were dead. Not once.  _

_ Your love,  _

_ Claude _

** _1186, 26 Ethereal Moon_ **

_ My love, _

_ When you said you sent your fastest messenger, you really meant it. The poor man nearly collapsed with exhaustion as he made his way to our camp. I am writing this letter as he rests, hoping it will be finished by the time he is ready to head back to Almyra.  _

_ First, congratulations, my king. I hope that now your ambitions may truly come to fruition. I will make sure Fódlan’s throat will be opened, for you and your dreams.  _

_ I do not know how I feel about being the queen of two nations, once we have wed. I can barely run one on my own. Perhaps maybe your guidance will be of great help.  _

_ Second, Fhirdiad has been taken over, finally. I wish Dimitri were still here to see it… I have begun my journey toward the Empire. I hope that within the coming months, all of Fódlan will be united, just in time to receive you.  _

_ Your love, _

_ Byleth _

** _1187, 15 Guardian Moon_ **

_ My love, _

_ Thank you for the congratulations. I am now King of Almyra. _

_ It has been hard, trying to instill a new set of beliefs in those who have kept the same ones for centuries. But I supposed you are also dealing with the same issue.  _

_ Unfortunately, my father did not end up unscathed in our battle. He had a few injuries (mostly arrow wounds), but nothing serious.  _

_ I hope to be in Fódlan by next month. And after that, I hope that we can finally be wed. I have loved you for a long time, Byleth. Since before even the ball all those years ago. I supposed I don’t have a concrete date for when I started feeling so strongly for you. But I can assure you, my love has not diminished and never will.  _

_ After we are wed in Fódlan, I hope that I can finally bring you to my homeland. We can be wed there, as well. I’m sure my parents would appreciate it. Besides, there will be a huge feast to look forward to!  _

_ I love you so much, Byleth. I can’t wait to see you.  _

_ Your love, _

_ Claude _

** _1187, 4 Pegasus Moon_ **

_ My love, _

_ I await your arrival patiently.  _

_ I, too, cannot pinpoint a single date in which I can recall falling in love. The feelings were there before the ball, but it wasn’t until I was trapped in that void where I realized they were closer to love. I desperately wanted to see your face at that moment. As I desperately want to see you right now.  _

_ Safe travels. _

_ Your love,  _

_ Byleth _

Byleth had sent the last letter before Claude’s arrival nearly a week ago. She was getting anxious. The entirety of Fódlan was finally united, but there was still work to do. Waiting for the arrival of Claude was not helping her uneasiness. 

Instead of staying holed up in her quarters, Byleth decided a calming walk around the monastery would help. She used to do this all the time during her teaching days. It helped her think, helped her calm down. 

It was different now, being queen. Instead of students greeting her with a “professor!” she now had soldiers bowing as she passed, some uttering a “your majesty.” It still felt strange to her, even though it had been six moons since becoming queen. She supposed she would get used to it eventually, just as she became used to being a professor. 

For some reason, Byleth’s legs brought her the Goddess Tower. It was where she met with Claude during the ball all those years ago. And over a year ago, when she met him after her long slumber. She supposed they had history there, so she was only just hoping he would magically appear if she were to climb the steps. 

She reached a lookout area at the top. F _ ó _ dlan was beautiful from this angle. So peaceful, so serene. Almost like there wasn’t a six-year war that had ravaged the cities. The rebuilding process was tedious, but it was doable.

“Nice to see we had the same idea,” A voice behind her called out. She knew who it was immediately, and turned and ran to him. 

Byleth tackled Claude in a hug, burying her head in his warm chest. He enveloped his arms around her, making her feel calmer, much safer. Oh, how she had waited for this day. 

She felt one arm loosen its grip, then a hand placed on her cheek. He lifted her head to meet his eyes. They gazed at one another for what seemed like hours, before Byleth brought her lips to his. 

* * *

They were wed in Fódlan a month after their reunion and in Almyra a month after their first wedding. Nine months later, they welcomed a baby boy into the world, the first prince of the united Fódlan-Almyran couple. And the first child, of many to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos!!
> 
> check out some of my other works as well.
> 
> and come scream with me about claude and bylaude on my tumblr: idship-it.tumblr.com


End file.
